


Magic Vs Traditional

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor is offered a challenge by Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Vs Traditional

“What, in all of Asgard, do you two think you're doing?”

Sif's voice from the kitchen's doorway sounded amused. Her voice caused both Thor and Loki to turn, and impale the warrior with expressions made up entirely of embarrassment – Thor – and amusement – Loki. 

“We are indulging in the pursuit of cooking, Sif,” Thor said, grandly, putting his embarrassment aside for the time being. 

“I can see that. What I'm wondering is, is why?” Sif replied, wandering in to peer down at the sumptuous array of meat and pies that littered the worksurfaces. “It is quite unbecoming of either of you to indulge in such - “

Her voice trailed off, as she stared hopelessly at Thor, trying to find the right word that wouldn't cause offense. 

“I think the words you're looking for are “menial tasks”, Sif,” Loki said, continued amusement turning his already low voice into a purr. “And no, I beg to differ. Cooking, in this instance, is not menial for us.” 

“Oh?” Sif questioned, arching one dark eyebrow at the trickster curiously. “And what manner of trickery have you got up your sleeve this time, Loki?” 

“He engaged me in a wager after I stated that Pop Tarts were a glorious Midgardian creation. Loki didn't believe that anything the Midgardians bake could rival anything we could create by magic. Loki believes our cooking is far superior,” Thor cut in, to explain. “I am aiming to prove him otherwise.” 

“How?” Sif asked, next, as she cast her gaze down towards the nearest pie. 

Loki's hand snaked out to catch her wrist before she could touch the crust. She looked up at him, eyebrow raised once more in a silent question. 

“That's one of mine,” Loki said. “Best not to touch it before the magic has properly taken hold. You might suffer unwarranted consequences.” 

“I'll believe anything where you're concerned,” Sif said, with a long-suffering roll of her eyes at the trickster. 

“That would be quite insulting to anyone other than myself,.” Loki said, with a diffident shrug, slender fingers falling away from Sif's wrist to return to hanging loosely by his side. 

Despite the Liesmith's apparent ease, Sif still could detect the faintest hint of tension beneath the surface of Loki's skin, that never seemed too far away from him. Loki always seemed to be in a state of flux, forever ready to leap into action if need be. The fact that Loki often had to defend himself from both Asgardians and their enemies alike wasn't lost on Sif. Thor was the only one who Loki didn't have to defend himself from; that Thor loved Loki despite everything was obvious to all.

“How?” Sif asked again, when she realized that neither Thor or Loki had answered her earlier question. 

“I am aiming to recreate food through cooking, whilst my brother is creating everything through magic,” Thor said, proudly. “Then we shall see just which proves to be superior.” 

“I see,” Sif said, amused despite herself. “I didn't know you could cook, Thor.”

“I learnt how to do so from Jane,” Thor said, immediately with a grin. “She was quite accommodating in that regards.” 

Sif snorted, in disbelief. She'd trust Loki's magic more than she would trust Thor's sudden aptitude for cooking and that was saying something. As if picking up on Sif's unspoken words, Loki spoke. 

“Do you have a particular request?” Loki asked. “A cake, perhaps, that Thor and I can create for you? I trust that you would be willing to partake in this little wager I have with my brother. Just for scientific purposes, of course.” 

“Of course. I'd like a peach pudding with whipped cream and cinnamon,” Sif said, still not quite believing that Thor would be able to do it. “With a strawberry on the top.”

Loki grinned at that, hands glowing a steady green as he began casting the appropriate spell to create Sif's request. 

“That's not fair, brother. I have to prepare,” Thor said, immediately reaching for the flour and the cookbook Jane had procured for him. 

“You'd best get mixing, brother, if you want to catch up,” Loki challenged, grinning, clearly enjoying himself. 

Sif smiled, and remained in the kitchens out of curiosity, to watch the drama unfold. As expected, Loki finished creating the perfect peach pudding before Thor did, yet Sif did not taste it until Thor's was ready. By that time, she'd been joined by the Warriors Three, enticed into the kitchens by the noise and the smells, swiftly followed by an equally curious Frigga. Loki, always up for showing off for an audience, created meal after meal, while Thor struggled to keep up through making everything manually. After an hour had passed, Odin called time from the doorway, having watched unnoticed for about twenty minutes.

“Enough,” he roared. “I am hungry and I wish to taste the results of your labours.”

Loki nodded, calmly, whilst Thor blew damp blond hair out of sweat streaked and reddened cheeks, large hand burned and covered with sugar, flour and traces of gravy from the pies he'd made. The thronging Asgardians tucked in to the food at last; whilst Thor had done surprisingly well at recreating Midgardian meals, Loki had far surpassed him through creating the same via magic. Sif pretended not to enjoy Loki's pudding as much as she did, a fact which didn't escape Loki's all encompassing attention. A smug expression flitted all too briefly into his green eyes, as Thor grumbled good-naturedly beside him.

“I fear you cheated, brother,” he said, as he threw an affectionate arm about Loki's slender shoulders. 

“What do you expect from Loki?” Fandral mumbled into his pie nearby. 

Loki pretended he hadn't heard, reaching out to sample one of Thor's pies. Despite the traditionally cooked goods, even he had to admit that Thor had done very well for himself, a fact that pleased Thor greatly. 

“Who said warriors can't cook?” was all Thor said on the matter. 

Loki merely smiled and leant against Thor's body for extra warmth as he ate.


End file.
